


【拉→隆】Control

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 非自愿X行为。双方都没啥快感。加隆心里还只想着他哥。慎入！
Relationships: Wyvern Rhadamanthys/Gemini Kanon
Kudos: 11





	【拉→隆】Control

加隆被关在冥府的牢狱里。沉重的铁链将他吊在半空，身体麻木僵硬，手腕上磨出层层血痕。  
他隐约看到黑色的影子站在门口，浓雾般的黑色小宇宙涌进监牢，将他包裹在中央。并没有任何痛感，但他很快变得昏昏沉沉，眼前的景象不断晃动，随后旋转变形，意识即将脱离控制，像是要坠入沉睡前的那一刻……  
如果他能使用小宇宙，或许还有机会抗衡那种凌驾于上的力量。  
然而他现在太累了。  
无论身体还是精神的疲惫感，都早已超越他所能承受的极限。至今为止还能够保持清醒的意识，完全凭借强大的意志力在支撑。  
所以现在，加隆再也没办法抵御这样等级的袭击和操纵。  
他终于陷入昏睡。

那力量潜入他的身体，进入他的头脑，操控着他的意识。加隆疲惫不已地闭上眼睛，跌进深邃而黑暗的梦境。

他身上的伤口还在流着血。

拉达曼提斯起初想帮他包扎。但他很快意识到，自己其实更想仔细研究加隆身上到底有多少伤口，又有多少伤口是他曾经亲手造成的。那或许能让他获得短暂而虚假的自我满足。  
至少，他曾经在这身体上留下过什么。

然而拉达曼提斯最后还是放弃了。他清楚知道任何包扎都是多余的。陷入如今这种境地的加隆，身上只会有越来越多的新鲜伤口罢了。  
他将会承受无数疼痛。而那些疼痛……  
拉达曼提斯低头看着加隆苍白的脸。他忽然很想看看来自地狱深处的种种痛苦究竟能让这英俊的面孔发生怎样的变化。那双让他着了魔的海蓝色眼睛里会兴起别样的波澜吗？如果让他醒来，让他疼痛，让他受尽刑罚折磨，他会在自己面前褪去所有伪装，至少，不再露出那种不屑一顾的鄙薄眼神吗？  
当他不再拥有小宇宙，甚至不再拥有……

拉达曼提斯用两根手指拈起身边那个透明的瓶子，那里面装着一团金色的光芒，像有生命般跃动，散发出无比耀眼的光亮。  
是否应该认为，拥有这些的那个人才是真正的加隆？  
如果将它们全部剥夺呢？  
拉达曼提斯承认自己产生了瞬间的好奇心。  
如果没有能够毁灭星辰的力量，甚至没有关于过去的记忆，面前的这个人，还能保持那样骄傲而高高在上的神态吗？  
他还能，不，他还敢那样看向自己吗？  
他燃起小宇宙，紫黑色的火焰缠裹那团金色，将它推向瓶子的中心。那光芒像风中的烛火般剧烈晃动，渐渐减弱，几乎要熄灭。

昏睡中的加隆蹙起眉心，双手无意识地攥紧。  
他无法醒来，却能够清楚地感觉到那种疼痛。  
实在太痛。仿佛有人正用钝刃在他的身体里剜割。淬了毒的刃割破肌肤切进血肉，一直延伸到心脉。一刀，又一刀。  
像是要把深埋在那里的东西全部都剥离出去。他曾拥有的，珍视的，以性命保护过的所有东西。在太多疼痛的时候，他曾经作为最后的依凭和慰藉的东西。  
一个微笑。或者一滴泪水。  
现在，有人正试图把它们全盘摧毁。

加隆紧紧地握拳。他被卷入巨大的漩涡，那力量裹挟他，压迫他，折磨他，他竟毫无抵抗之力。他在噩梦中向更深更暗的地方下坠。  
拉达曼提斯握着那个瓶子，冷冷地看着他。  
这无处可逃的宿敌。

他就像志得意满的猎人，终于捕获心心念念的猎物。  
加隆正躺在他在卡伊那的卧室里。窗外是冥界的暗红色天空，靛蓝色的尘土弥漫飞扬，随着寒风扑打在窗上。  
拉达曼提斯走到窗口，拉拢了窗帘。  
室内变得更加昏暗。

他回到床前，脱去身上的冥衣，让它在床边组合成双足翼龙的造型。微微下垂的龙首正对加隆的脸。那暗色的无机质眼睛也在盯着那个昏睡不醒的敌人。  
拉达曼提斯此时的穿着简单而冷厉，周身上下裹在毫无感情的冷色调里。  
他就连呼吸似乎都是冷的。

那双黄玉色的眼里并没有曾经的狂热。他看起来就像理石制造的雕像。  
他将手里的瓶子放在床头，用雕像般冰冷的眼神注视着加隆。  
他的敌人呼吸急促，双唇毫无血色。  
他的力量被封闭，小宇宙被剥夺，意识被控制，甚至连最为重视的记忆也即将被夺取。  
他或许从来不曾这样身不由己、无能为力吧。

他身上的衣服是被带到这里前新换过的，还算干净整齐，但也已经沾染了不少血痕。  
他看起来如此虚弱，如此无助。  
他原本是最可怕的敌人，最令他动容的对手。他是狼，或者豹子。最矫健敏锐的野兽。有最锋利的獠牙利爪。  
然而他现在只能这样躺在这里。在他的床上。陷入沉沉昏睡。他看起来变得安静而乖顺。  
他真的想要这样安静而乖顺的猎物吗？

拉达曼提斯半俯下身，指腹掠过加隆苍白失血的唇。他看起来多么脆弱！然而，如果他现在是清醒的，如果他仍然拥有小宇宙，他一定会强忍下所有疼痛，将力量发挥到极致。  
他会继续与他为敌。  
他会想方设法地杀了他。

那时候的他不正是这样做的吗？

拉达曼提斯直起身，看向床头那团闪耀的金光。那光芒在他的瞳仁里不断放大，变成当初那粉碎星辰的模样。他的皮肤上几乎燃烧起锥心蚀骨的疼痛。  
那是银河星爆留下的疼痛。  
他再次看向加隆。他的对手。他的宿敌。  
当他以为自己已经稳操胜券的时候，他竟然会以那样的姿态用出绝技。他看不到他那时的眼神，但他听见他的双唇间吐出的字句，并可以从中想象他的眼里是怎样的坚定、无畏、甚至淡然。  
他丝毫不畏惧死亡。而他注定只是他写下的华彩篇章的丑陋注脚。

冰冷的雕像般的眼神逐渐被那金色染成灼烫的烈焰。

可是，你想不到现在的情形吧。加隆。  
你绝对想不到。

拉达曼提斯不由得冷笑起来。  
令他备受屈辱的敌人，现在正毫无反抗之力地躺在他的床上。  
加隆，我该做些什么，才能报复你从始至终，对我的视若无睹？

他慢慢脱掉加隆的上衣，露出赤裸的胸口，和赤裸的伤痕。  
许多伤口里仍然有血丝丝渗出，淡淡的血迹随着衣衫褪去而铺展，像有人正用细笔在那身体上勾勒画作。  
拉达曼提斯注视着那些走向不明的淡漠线条，目光落在最为明显的那三道疤痕上。  
他伸出手，触摸那神器留下的印记。  
他清楚了解海战的全部过程，也知道海神的三叉戟如何撕开掌下这具血肉之躯，在这强大的、无畏的、骄傲无比的战士身上，留下永远都无法弥合的裂痕。  
触摸的手指愈发用力。他看见加隆在昏睡中痛得皱眉。  
这疼痛将永远伴随他，永远不会消失，永远提醒他那位至高神祇的存在，和惩罚。

他也可以给他留下同样的伤痕吗？  
当然。  
他暗暗发誓，要给他最深最痛的伤口。他将别无选择。永难忘记。

层叠的冷汗出现在加隆的皮肤表面。拉达曼提斯轻轻抚摸那被汗水沾湿的蓝发，看他那英挺的眉梢，和微微颤抖的睫毛。  
他再一次想起那双让他着了魔的海蓝色双眼。  
哪怕一次，一次也好，他想要那双眼，真正地看向他。  
听起来像是多么可笑的奢求。

如果他现在是清醒的，那么，他将得到的只有轻蔑的眼神和嘲讽的话语。如果他还拥有小宇宙，那么他将再次面对那足以粉碎星辰的力量和掌控人心的招数。  
他会继续与他为敌。毫不犹豫，绝不留情。  
那甚至已经是他能得到的最好的反应。

拉达曼提斯的双手，同样紧紧地握成了拳。

加隆置身于无边的黑暗，看不到一丝光明。  
他像是被束缚在一具狭窄的棺椁里，一动也不能动。他仿佛听见落雪的声音从四面八方传来，细碎的雪落在木质的棺椁上，被他仅余的体温融化，变成水滴，一滴滴渗进木头的缝隙，落在他身上，冰冷刺骨。  
他动不了，醒不来，除了承受别无他法。

拉达曼提斯的手在加隆的身体上游走，触摸他曾经无数次梦到的每一寸肌肤。  
他一件件脱下加隆的全部衣物，然后执起他的右手，轻抚他的每根手指。

水滴沾湿了加隆的指尖。极度寒冷带着痛楚，从指缝钻进皮肤，钻进血管，穿过神经，传递到他无法自控的大脑。  
那痛觉紧接着被放大千万倍。  
加隆的身体因那疼痛而微微打颤。

拉达曼提斯握住加隆的右手。带着小宇宙的力量施加于那曾被米诺斯生生折断的指骨。他清楚地感觉到掌握中的指尖正在剧烈地颤抖。  
他紧握住那修长的手指，轻轻吻过那指尖。

尽管并没有清醒，但床上的人终于不再只有轻蔑和嘲讽。  
他困在噩梦中无法脱身，无穷无尽的疼痛折磨令他虚弱无助，似乎也给了他趁虚而入的机会。  
虽然远不算征服，但拉达曼提斯绝不甘心放弃这机会。  
他甚至低沉地开口呼唤那个名字。

加隆。

他沉声说：你逃不掉了。

可是，加隆又怎么会逃呢？他们在血腥的地狱里一次次地见过，无论面对怎样的战斗，他始终是那么骄傲耀眼，将这片无边无际的黑暗都映亮了。  
甚至，在做出最终选择的时候，他都没有任何犹豫。  
那种毫不迟疑至今令他震惊。  
所以，他怎么可能会逃呢？

可他现在又太脆弱。至少看上去太脆弱。他隐藏了太多伤口，如今所有的疼痛终于同时暴露发作。  
他只需要握住他的手，就能让他浑身发抖。那么，他是不是可以就此彻底地占有他，征服他，碾碎他？

拉达曼提斯终于俯身去吻他。眉梢，睫毛，鼻梁，嘴角。  
他撬开他的唇齿，彻底地探索他。  
他仍然紧握着加隆的手。与他早已认定的加隆一样无所顾忌，毫不留情。  
受伤的指骨被他攥得青白。加隆的气息愈发不稳。  
他在沉重的昏睡中有了近乎无助的反应。  
拉达曼提斯几乎因此感到了快意。

他放松指掌间的钳制，半撑起身看着加隆略微红肿的唇。  
这样的加隆应该只有他看过，不是么？  
他刚刚这样想着，那困在噩梦里的宿敌忽然轻声地唤了一句……  
哥哥。

哥哥？  
……撒加……  
拉达曼提斯紧皱着眉，手指掠过加隆的侧脸。他附在他耳边，低声唤他：加隆。

加隆大睁着眼睛，却只能看见黑暗。  
那具棺椁像在收紧，不断、不断地收紧，冰冷沉重的木板压迫在他的胸口，让他呼吸困难。  
他连一根手指也动不了。  
他听见有人嗄声问他：  
你爱的人真的是撒加？还是说……他也这样碰过你？

加隆不说话。

那人又问他：你现在还指望着撒加来救你？

加隆在昏睡中咬住自己的嘴唇。  
血滴沿着他的嘴角慢慢地流下来。

拉达曼提斯知道，他再不会得到任何答案。即便在不清醒的状态下，加隆也在和他作对。  
他不会再给他任何答案。  
他的脆弱无助转瞬即逝，他再也无缘看到。  
拉达曼提斯心里翻转着米诺斯曾经说过的话，他慢慢将手虚放在加隆的咽喉。  
他很想现在就用力扼下去，但现在结束似乎还太早了。  
于是他冷冷地说：  
他不会来了。  
即使他来，你也已经是我的。  
他会亲眼看到，你是我的。

然后，他分开加隆的双腿，强行进入他的身体。

痛。  
刻骨铭心、摧枯拉朽般的疼痛，阴魂般纠缠住加隆。  
他在昏沉中发出痛苦呻吟。他的声音沙哑不堪。  
从他的伤口里流出更多的血液，弄脏拉达曼提斯身上那件冷灰色的衣服。  
但他并不为所动。  
他只想知道，他是否给了加隆最痛的伤口，比海神留下的创痕更痛。  
他只想知道，这伤口是否同样永不消失，永难遗忘。

拉达曼提斯探身抓过床头的瓶子。它在燃烧的黑紫色小宇宙中迅速崩裂破碎。他伸手攥住那团闪耀的金光，将它推进加隆的胸口。

黑色的棺椁瞬间化成尘埃。融化的冰水掀起滔天巨浪，将他彻底淹没。  
加隆在裂岸的浪涛中醒来。  
他缓缓睁开眼睛。

拉达曼提斯已经再次吻住他，将他牢牢掌控在自己身下。他们周围尽是黑紫色的小宇宙。如同铺天盖地的巨网般，让加隆无法移动分毫。  
拉达曼提斯将他的双手拉高到头顶，发力按住他的手腕。他低下头，黄玉色的眼里划过肆虐的快感。他专注地看着加隆，看他刚刚醒来近乎迷茫的眼神，看他在未知的境遇里拼力挣扎，看他将如何被自己彻底侵略占有。

加隆也看清了拉达曼提斯的脸。  
因为他从未想过要遮掩。甚至近于急切地想要让他看清。

加隆很快朝一旁偏过头，像要避开那疾风骤雨般落下的吻，却被拉达曼提斯扳着下颌强行扭回。  
不打算看着我吗？他冷冷地问。  
加隆重新闭上眼睛。  
看着我。  
拉达曼提斯有些气急败坏地命令。  
你看着我！  
他甚至还停留在他身体里。他的存在却被身下的人彻底地无视了。  
那种无声的漠然在他心里烧起了可怕的怒火。

加隆，你会后悔的。

拉达曼提斯冷声说，突然开始猛烈的抽插。

加隆沉默地承受，将呻吟和痛呼都咬碎在唇齿之间。  
无比尖锐的疼痛在他的身体里连续爆开，疯狂撕扯着每条神经。眼前的黑色很快蒙上一层猩红的血雾。灼烫的欲望刀砍斧凿般贯穿内壁，撕裂穴口，温热的液体沿着交合处滴滴落下，床单上很快就浸开一片殷红的颜色。

加隆，你在流血。  
我在让你，流血。

拉达曼提斯眼里的火焰更凶猛地燃烧起来。  
强烈的血腥味刺激着全然沸腾的欲望。拉达曼提斯用力弯折加隆的双腿，迫使那具身体形成更方便进入的角度。

我不久前才刚听说…… 

他俯身啃噬加隆的颈项和锁骨，在胸口皮肤上留下大片青紫痕迹。他的双手沿着那精悍的身体逡巡，发狠地揉按线条流利的腰窝。

你那愚蠢的哥哥，撒加，他也操过你？

那句粗鲁的提问让他身下的人产生了明显的反应。  
但只有一下。加隆很快就停止挣动，也没发出任何声音。

真没想到。

拉达曼提斯将饱胀的欲望稍微抽离备受蹂躏的穴口，缕缕鲜血混着滑腻的液体从里面流出来。

他嘴角上的笑古怪地扭曲着，

米诺斯那家伙，竟然说中了啊…… 

他的头脑里一片混沌， 

真的是他……

黑紫色的小宇宙像摧折万物的飓风般刮过，掠出一条条细细的血痕，

竟然会是他……

拉达曼提斯拨开加隆脸上粘着的凌乱发丝，发狂似的低头吻他，

你在他身下的时候，想必是另一副模样吧……

他狠狠地顶到最深处，铁钳般的手在赤裸的肩膀上抠出染血的指印，

你会看着他吧？会叫出他的名字吧？

欲望在那伤痕累累的身体里暴戾无情地横冲直撞，黄玉色的眼里泛起嗜血的焰光。

你那愚蠢至极的哥哥……

加隆的双唇早就碾磨得血肉模糊。全身的伤口都成了对方的帮凶。他一直在流血。不断流失的血液熬得他精疲力竭，无处脱身。  
但他始终没发出声音，也没有再睁开眼。  
就连疼痛、杀意、蔑视和憎恨，他也不想再留给对方一丝一毫。

加隆。

拉达曼提斯念着那个让他失控的名字。  
不知从什么时候开始，狂怒甚至压过了快感，血气从肺腑中往上涌，他尝到自己嘴里浓重的铁锈味。  
落下的亲吻如同撕咬，唇角染血却仍不放开。  
从今以后，他是属于他的。无论生死，任何人都休想再染指。  
尤其是那个人！

为什么会是那个人？！

拉达曼提斯扼住掌中那弧度优美的脖颈，手指一分分收紧，直到那张苍白的脸上现出濒临窒息的潮红。  
他抱紧加隆，尽数释放在那具身体里。

FIN


End file.
